


Tradition Strikes Again

by cordeliadelayne



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tradition Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.

Chase and Wilson sat side by side on the balcony and watched the nurses rushing about below them. Ten carol singers dressed as Santa were in the lobby, being harangued by House and defended by Cuddy. They couldn't tell exactly what was being said, but Cuddy had been insisting that “Christmas cheer” had to be evident in the clinic all week, so much so that even Cameron was getting annoyed.

“What are you doing for Christmas?” Wilson asked the younger man. Chase shrugged.

“Would you like…would you like to, maybe, spend it with me?”

Chase looked over in surprise. “Really?”

Wilson shrugged. “Well, this,” he waved his hands in the space between them, “has been going on for a few months now. I’d like…if you’d like…”

“I’d like,” Chase replied, reaching out a hand and pulling Wilson’s face towards his own. After a brief hesitation he kissed the other man. They broke apart when they heard House wolf-whistle. Chase turned down to stare at the crowd in the lobby.

“Mistletoe,” he explained with a grin, pointing to the ceiling, and then hurried off, a definite spring in his step.


End file.
